


La magie de Sophie

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash February 2021, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Adriana a toujours dit que Sophie apporte de la magie dans sa vie. Elle ignore combien elle a raison. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 1





	La magie de Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Résumé : Adriana a toujours dit que Sophie apporte de la magie dans sa vie. Elle ignore combien elle a raison. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
> 
> Thème du 26 février : Magical Girls AU

**La magie de Sophie**

Adriana sait que c'est mal d'écouter aux portes, d'espionner. Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sophie agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Elle disparaît le soir, est fatiguée le matin, n'arrive pas à suivre les cours. Elle n'apprend rien alors un soir, elle profite d'une permission pour aller en boîte pour la suivre. Elle se fait aussi discrète que possible, aussi fidèle qu'une ombre. Et là, elle la voit, dans une tenue qui lui rappelle les mangas qu'elle regardait plus jeune avec Adam et Christos le weekend (les pauvres s'infligeaient ça pour lui faire plaisir). Elle ressemble à ces Sweet Lolitas qui se promènent dans les rues de Tokyo. Sauf qu'à ses pieds, il y a deux bandits, dans ses mains une baguette qui ressemble à un jouet en plastique bon marché.

Sauf qu'elle brille.

Elle brille de mille feux et de son cristal émerge la lumière qui ligote les voleurs. Adriana se tait, l'observe dans le plus grand silence, apporter la Justice et les livrer anonymement à la police. Elle pense à l'ironie du sort : une fille de commissaire qui joue les Batman en mode Magical Doremi. Elle se jure de ne rien dire. Elle veut laisser Sophie profiter de son identité secrète, la laisser le lui avouer en temps voulu. En attendant, elle serait sa fangirl secrète et la gardienne de son passe-temps nocturne.

\- Comme quoi. Pense-t-elle. J'ai raison de dire que Sophie est magique.

**FIN**


End file.
